


At the Record Store

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Gen, Jolyne being a music nerd for like 1.7k words, Transgender, but this pair will happen, not shipping yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Sodachi and Senjogahara have a run in while shopping for music





	At the Record Store

Sodachi flipped through records.  _ Not much new, I see.  _ She started going faster as she recognized more and more names, names she saw every week. After a few more minutes of searching, she gave up.  _ New Boris later this month, I should’ve just waited for that.  _ She looked around the store.  _ Probably won’t be anything better in the rock section.  _ She started wandering.

Eventually, she found herself looking through CDs.  _ Oh right, new Tricot EP. That’s been out for a while, but it never got on my radar. _ She picked up the CD and put it off to the side.  _ Still tho, I'm not finding much. _ She picked up the CD again and started walking once more.

Eventually, she started walking upstairs.  _ Doubt I’ll find anything in the new section. Guess I browse the used stuff until I get bored. Again.  _ She walked over to a box on the ground and sat next to it. Nearby were dozens of other boxes, some in stacks, spread across the floor. Sodachi started checking the contents of the box. She slowed her pace slightly, still going through titles with haste. Minutes passed, and after a while, she moved onto another box. Every now and then, she would grab something from the boxes and add it to her pile, before returning to her search. 

Sodachi finished another box. By this point, she has a small pile of vinyl records and CDs built up next to her. She grabbed her pile and moved over to a new box. 

“Hey!” Sodachi looked up. A woman with purple hair was glaring at her. “Watch where you’re going. It’s not like this is a crowded space or anything.” Sodachi nodded. “Sorry, running into people isn’t ever a concern up here.” The other woman scowled at her. Sodachi turned back to the box. As she did so, she noticed the other woman had a small pile of her own. She didn't immediately recognize any of the names she saw. She started sorting through stuff in boxes again, when the woman spoke up again. “Why do you go so quickly?” Sodachi stared at her. “Isn't it better to look carefully, so you don't miss things?” 

“I browse at the pace I need. I'm looking for material by bands I already like, and I can generally recognize said material on sight.” The woman seemed unimpressed. ”I doubt you can really get an idea of everything in there if you just blaze through. And why would you be rushing in the first place? If you're looking through these boxes at all, I doubt you're in a hurry.” Sodachi sideyed her. ”I can look at my own pace that fits me, and you don't need to complain.” The woman rolled her eyes and went back to her search. 

More time passed, and the two moved past the boxes they had been working on. The only noise was the occasional clicks of CD cases against each other or music being played on the floor below. Eventually, the woman spoke up. “What stuff are you even looking for?” Sodachi looked up. “I doubt you're browsing for just anything. So, what type of stuff are you looking for?” Sodachi sighed, before responding. “Probably nothing you’ve ever heard of. What are you looking for, if it matters so much?” The woman stopped her search. “Obscure stuff. Western stuff, specifically, American and British.” Sodachi scoffed at her. “Is that really your definition of obscure? Stuff from the two countries that export the most music?” “No, but I doubt I could find any of the obscure stuff I’d want to find at a place like this.” Sodachi rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, I’m sure.”

The other woman stood up. “Look, I’m sure you judge your self-worth in your ability to dismiss others, but have you ever considered just not?” Sodachi stopped her browsing and turned to face the woman. “I’m not trying to dismiss you. I’m just genuinely curious what you consider obscure to be.” The woman responded immediately. “Tour albums, some rarities like rare singles and the like, or stuff by bands that never hit the mainstream.” Sodachi interrupted her. “So, indie music. You mean indie music.” The woman paused, before responding. “Well, yeah. But it’s more than just indie music. It’s not like independent bands can’t ever hit the mainstream. There’s plenty of independent bands who never got the acclaim they clearly deserved, not to mention the countless bands whose music never crossed the ocean.” Sodachi didn’t respond, and the woman continued. “Obscure it such a relative term, it’s basically useless. And so, it shouldn’t be a metric you use to judge people’s taste.” Sodachi tried to respond, but couldn’t think of anything. 

The other woman returned to her searching, and the pair fell silent again. After a while, the woman spoke up again. “You never did answer my question. What exactly are you looking for?” Sodachi glanced at her, before responding. “Anything I like. A variety of artists throughout a variety of genres.” She started sifting through her pile, and then picked up a record. “Antimonument by Merzbw. Decent noise stuff, I’m not the biggest fan of this album, but finding the vinyl LP is nice, and it’s cheap enough that it’s an enticing add to my collection.” She set the record down and picked up a CD. “Bowie’s never been a fave of mine, but I do have a soft spot for the Berlin trilogy, and it’s cheap, so, y’know, why not?”

“I’m actually a pretty big Bowie fan. I appreciate people willing to reinvent themselves as often as he did.” Sodachi shrugged. “I guess I see the point there, but most of his music is far too tame for me.” The woman moved closer to Sodachi and started looking through another box. “What’s your name?” Sodachi side eyed her. “Why do you care?” The woman sighed. “Would you accept my answer if I just say I’m interested in talking to you further?” Sodachi side eyed her again. “I’m Oikura, uh, Sodachi.” The woman glanced over, before returning to her searching. “I’m Hitagi Senjogahara. It would be a bit much to say I’m pleased to meet you, given your behavior, but hello, I guess.”

“You’re rather direct, aren’t you, Miss Senjogahara?” She sat up a little more straight. “I've been told I'm like a dagger. I hit right at the point I want to make.” Sodachi laughed. “I don't think it was intended how you saw it. Or even as a compliment at all.” 

“Well, if I want to take it as a compliment, can anybody stop me?”

“I can certainly try.”

“Well, if you want to be known as that one woman who stabs others over trite bullshit, then go ahead, I guess.” Senjogahara smiled. “I would be delighted to have people think of me that way.” Sodachi sighed, and went back to her searching.

The two quickly devolved into idle chatter, and after a while, Senjogahara pulled out a CD from the box she was looking through. Sodachi glanced over and spoke up. “Oh? What’d you find?” Senjogahara picked up the CD and showed it off. “Transformer. Lou Reed. For as much a Velvet Underground fan as I am, it’s something I’d like to check out.” Sodachi picked the CD out of Senjogahara’s hand and examined it. “Have you heard any of Lou’s post-Velvet Underground material? I don’t think anything he made alone even comes close to matching the stuff made with the group.” She handed the CD back to Senjogahara, who took it and put it in her pile “I have, and I would agree his material with the group was better, but that doesn’t mean this stuff is bad. I don’t think I’ve ever listened to this one in full before, though. It’s never been a priority of mine.” Sodachi nodded. “Fair enough. I’ve listened to a few of his albums here and there, and his best are by far Coney Island Baby and Machine Metal Music.” 

“I don’t think I’m familiar with those ones.” Sodachi smiled. “Well, Coney Island Baby is a collection of love songs, more or less. The other, though… I’ll let it be a surprise and just say it’s something worth listening to at some point.” Senjogahara nodded. “I’ll have to make time to listen to those.” She pulled her phone out of her purse and typed out a note. A few moments passed before she pulled out a record. “Speaking of the Velvet Underground… Loaded isn’t their best-” Sodachi interrupted. “Far from it.” Senjogahara glared at her, before continuing. “It’s not their best, but I have a soft spot for it. Not something I’d ever buy anywhere but the bargain bin, but here we are, so.” Sodachi nodded. “Yeah, I get picking up subpar albums for the sake of it.” Senjogahara slapped Sodachi’s arm. “It’s absolutely more than sub-par. I don’t think the Underground ever released anything I would consider mediocre.” 

Sodachi spoke up. “Squeeze?” Senjogahara sighed. “Okay, nothing I would consider to be an album actually made by the Velvet Underground to be mediocre. The fact that a Yule album got released under the band’s name doesn’t change that.” Sodachi shrugged and went back to searching. 

The two continued like that for a while longer, chatting and arguing, and every so often pulling albums out of the boxes. Eventually, Senjogahara stood up and stretched. “I’m probably done for now. I have to get home and study.” She picked up her pile and started walking. “I might as well go too, then.” Sodachi stood up and followed behind Senjogahara.

The two headed towards the stairs. On the way down, Senjogahara spoke up. “You wanna chat some other time? Like, meet up and hang out? Talking to you was fun. It should happen again.” Sodachi shrugged. “Yeah, I wouldn't have an issue with that.” 

As the pair checked out their purchases and headed for the exit, Senjogahara took out her phone. “It'd probably be good to exchange our numbers to plan stuff later. I have a bit of a busy schedule with university and stuff, so whenever we can make things work would be nice.” Sodachi nodded.” Yeah, I'm busy with that kind of stuff too. We can talk about this later, though.”

As the two left the store, Senjogahara turned to Sodachi. “It really was nice talking to you. I hope this happens again soon. I wish we could've talked longer, but I really need to go.” She waved goodbye and started running off.

Sodachi turned in the other direction and started walking back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all of this
> 
> With that out of the way, uh
> 
> an AU exclamation mark question mark
> 
> i hope to write more for this in the future, especially with this pair, because I accidentlyed into it but it turns out i really like it
> 
> i have more Hanedachi planned, but that's stalled out a bit for a number of reasons
> 
> oh, also, Sodachi is trans


End file.
